


Growing Pains

by CursedKitty



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite-fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Teen Ianite, Bad Mom Angrec, Bad Parenting, Daddy Issues, Dianite is a precious boy, F/M, Female-Centric, Guard__Tom is actually just a nurse joy situation where they're all family, Ianite is a Daddies girl, Immortal Gods, Long lived Asgardians, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mianite is the Golden Child, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedKitty/pseuds/CursedKitty
Summary: The Gods early childhood was untroubled, until their Father dissapears under mysterious circumstances. Ianite start's to worry, the absence of her father weighs heavy on her shoulders and as puberty fast approaches she struggles with herself and her Mother.
Relationships: The Light/The Darkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTom/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation about Ianite Dying her hair purple with magic as an angsty teen.

Ianite is about 8 years old and life isn’t easy growing up as an immortal Goddess while everyone except your family eventually dies within a few hundred years, she has already seen generations of ‘’her’’ people grow up. She would be playing with them as friends running around in the streets of Asgard and a few centuries later attend her former playmates wedding as their bridesmaid, but immortality comes at a price.

‘’It’s not fair Daddy why do th-they have to die’’ Ianite stands sobbing next to her dad, one of his arms wrapped protectively around her shielding her from most of the pouring rain and hiding her falling tears.

‘’My dear daughter, don't cry Death is nothing to fear’’ he mutters as he holds her close. 

Together they watch as the archers unlit their arrows. her dad continues on ‘’All living things must go when it is their time, the unending chaos of the universe calls out to them all, to join their family and friends amongst the stars where they await the coming of Ragnarok.’’ Ianite hides her face into her father's coat as the volley of flaming arrows is fired towards the boat holding the remains of her beloved friend.

\---------------------------------

At 10 her life drastically changes for the worse, her parents start fighting about everything and anything, leaving her and her brothers to hide in the far corners of the castle. 

After one such day of arguing her father leaves the castle as he tends to do whenever he and Angrec had a fight but when he doesn’t return after a few months Ianite starts to worry. 

The hallway leading to her mother's study is long and ornate, starlight shines bright onto the rich blue embroidered carpet through the giant windows that line both sides of the hallway on the top floor of the castle. Her mother's study is located in the only room connected to the end of the hallway. Ianite reaches the open door and after mustering up her courage she steps into her mother's study, Angrec doesn’t seem to notice her so after a moment of hesitation Ianite speaks up ‘’Mom have you seen daddy?’’ 

Angrec looks up at her daughter standing in front of the open the doorway and answers ‘’I’m afraid he has left us Ianite, Your father told me he had grown bored of playing parent to you kids and not to look for him.’’ With those words she goes back to reading her scrolls.

Shocked Ianite steps backwards into the hallway, her dad wouldn’t leave them, _her_ , would he?

‘’ Now Ianite, move along I have much more important matters to handle’’ Angrec waves her hand and with that the door to the study closes with a soft thud in front of young Ianite’s face.

The next day when she is sat down in front of Dianite to let him braid flowers into her hair in between rounds of roughhousing she decides to try and ask her brother about their dad. 

‘’Dianite?’’ she begins ‘’Do you think daddy would ever leave us without saying anything?’’ Dianite stops braiding his sister's hair and looks down at his sister as she looks up at him, one of her braids now unraveling slowly as it hangs forgotten next to her side.

‘’I don’t know Ianite, he always returns right? Mom says not to worry so why would we?’’ her brother quickly avoids her gaze ‘’Maybe we could bring her back some of these flowers to cheer her up?’’ Dianite is quick to change the subject and resumes his braiding. Ianite wonders if her brother cares about their leaving father at all. When she later tries asking Mianite his answer is not much better but then again Mianite and Dianite were never as close to father as she was.

\---------------------------------

The years go on and so do Ianite’s questions about her father's whereabouts, but Angrec is afraid, afraid her growing children will spread the news of her missing husband to the people of Asgard, something which undoubtedly would cause unrest.

So she calls out to the triplets with her mind ‘’ _Children please come to my study. I have an announcement to mak_ e’’ As one the children look up at each other, their projects forgotten on the floor as they walk towards their mothers office.

‘’Mianite my darling, could you close the door behind you?’’ she asks when the three of them have entered her study. Mianite closes the door behind him ‘’What is it mom?’’ The white haired boy sounds concerned, his mom seems a little on edge today.

“The city of Asgard is no longer safe for you three to roam freely around anymore, last night a letter arrived from someone threatening to hurt your sister’’’Angrec stands up from her seat bringing a piece of paper with her, she hands the paper to Ianite. 

_Dear Angrec,_

_I Can no longer see our children play when they are inside of the castle, but your reach does not cover the entirety of Asgard. You might think that you are oh so clever by hiding them from me with your presence but you could NEVER keep me from my children forever. I will send someone to retrieve Ianite an-_

  
  


The letter suddenly cuts off, the edge marked by flames.

‘’As you can see my daughter your father is planning to have you kidnapped and who knows what with you’’ Angrec looks at Ianite with something resembling pity in her eyes. ‘’I know how much you held him dear but I can not bear to see you get hurt by that man again.’’ She gently pulls the half burned letter from Ianite’s hands.

Ianite can’t believe it, why would her father do this? It feels like her world is collapsing around her, Angrec’s words blurring into an incomprehensible mess.

‘’-rom now on we will be together as a family!’’ she sweetly tells her children as she gracefully walks past them, the ornate palace key disappearing into thin air with a flick of Angrec’s wrist, Ianite feels like it’s the last they’ll see of it in a long time.

\---------------------------------

Soon after Angrec has the palace close its doors to the public, she begins teaching the triplets about their powers. The triplets after all, now are about 12 years old, an appropriate age to start learning about their destined roles.

Dianite, the baby of the family, gets asked to lean into his inner Chaos and become its embodiment. Silver tongued and cunning with a penchant for flowing lava and earth shattering earthquakes. When Dianite wins a bet with the Guard Captain and sneaks out, Angrec praises him for his cunning instead of punishing him for breaking the rules.

Their Mother's favorite son, Mianite, must become Orderly and strong, able to have lightning and storm at his beck and call. Angrec makes him train every day, cheering him on with proud smiles and soft words, but never has Ianite seen her mother more proud of Mianite than the day when he manages his first lightning bolt. 

Her mother never cheers her on like she does Mianite, her mother is never proud of her...  
  


As gentle and patient as her mother is with Mianite so tough and unforgiving is she with Ianite. Every day Angrec pushes Ianite harder and further during their mentoring sessions, well the rare few she got to have with her mother anyways.

Performing under stress had never been one of her strong points, Ianite sighed, she just couldn’t hit the center of the target whenever Mother was around. Caught up in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the arrow slipping from her grasp until it landed next to her foot.

Ianite's eyes widened and before she could pick up the arrow Mother was already standing next to her ‘’Ianite! I can’t believe the nerve of you to neglect your training like this, until you learn to respect your weapons I will leave your training in the hands of the Guard Captain.’’ Irritation heavy in her voice Angrec stormed off and left Ianite with tears in her eyes wondering if Mother ever had loved her.

Fortunately for Ianite, the Guard Captain is a nice man. ‘’Call me Tom, Guard Tom if you must.’’ He says with a smile on his face while he sets up the targets. ‘’I’ve known many Guard Tom’s in my life Tom, are they perhaps your family?’’ Ianite squints at the Guard Captain trying to discover from where she knows his face.

The man chuckles ‘’Well it’s a family name you see, many of my ancestors have been called Tom and and we consider it a great honor.’’ he finishes setting up the targets and hands Ianite a bow. ‘’So you’ve probably met quite a few of them your highness, now give it a try and let me know if you need a different bow.’’ he says as he steps away. ‘’Just breathe, you’ll do fine.’’

Ianite steadies her breath and notches an arrow, she points her bow up at the target and pulls the string towards her. And in one smooth movement she lets go of the string and the arrow shoots forwards, bullseye. Her eyes widen and a small smile creeps upon her face, she’s done it! she’s actually hit the target! For the first time in a long while she feels happiness radiate through her body and soul. 

She cheers ‘’ I did it! Did you see that Tom?’’ Ianite turns towards the guard captain with a big smile on her face. ‘’see? it’s just a matter of focus.’’ Tom grins. 

That day a great friendship was born, and while Angrec still sparingly guides Ianite in the ways of magic, Tom is her favorite teacher.


End file.
